


Handsome Victorian Gentlemen

by TheodoreGale_Writes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (only kinda though), Bottom!Aziraphale, M/M, Victorian era, crowley is Horby, gay omens, top!Crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreGale_Writes/pseuds/TheodoreGale_Writes
Summary: Crowley has miracled a manor back into shape and Aziraphale is living with him for the time being.When Aziraphale decides to get a little more flirtatious, Crowley can hardly believe it.Gay pining ensues.





	Handsome Victorian Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here! It’s actually a rewrite of a different version with my own characters, but i do actually prefer the GO version. 
> 
> Enjoy folks!

Crowley had enjoyed the Victorian times thus far. He found an old run-down manor, miracled it back into shape, and stayed there. 

When a very bedraggled looking Aziraphale knocked on his door, Crowley obviously had to let him in.

There was one part of the manor that Crowley had always appreciated. 

Crowley had always loved the large expanse of the gardens in the manor. He could delight himself in looking at the roses, or even sitting by the small pond, watching the dragonflies flit about on top of the water. Of course, it wasn’t /that/ magnificent. There was one part of the garden where the plants had begun to wilt, but new shoots were beginning to sprout, so they still needed to be watered. 

The whole field had possibly the same area as the bottom floor of the manor, which was rather large. However, a lot of the garden has been overtaken by a surge of weeds and brambles this year, and even with some minor miracles, his efforts had been rather futile. 

The gardens had been made much better when a thick-set bush had grown with the unintended consequence of obstructing anyone outside the manor from seeing you consorting with an angel. The bush still stood strong (Crowley had made sure of that), and no one could peer through the tightly-knit branches. Other than the fact it obscured any nosy buggers outside, it was also generally a rather nice bush. 

Of course, Crowley could hardly care about that as he felt Aziraphale’s hot breath against his neck. 

“I always wondered why that bush was there,” the angel said, snatching a glance at the bush behind Crowley between chaste kisses.

“Well, the more you know, I suppose,” the demon replied, a little clipped out of desperation. And Aziraphale turned out to know him all too well. 

“My my, who’s needy today?” He teased. 

“You better stop talking or else someone may overhear you.”

“And that’s the only reason?” 

“Sure, sure.” Crowley pulled Aziraphale’s head down to his level again by his neck. He found himself prickled by grass through his shirt, but he took no notice to it. The angel certainly knew how to make a supernatural entity forget himself. 

The angel also, however, knew how to make Crowley irritated. 

“Oh? And it’s not because you’re desperate for a kiss?” Aziraphale said, stopping just before his lover’s lips. 

/The cheeky bastard,/ Crowley thought. He groaned somewhat. 

“Use your words, my dear.”

“Please just end my suffering and kiss me. Good enough?”

“Hm,” Aziraphale looked lost in thought for far too long. Crowley could swear he nibbled at his bottom lip a little. “No, actually, I don’t believe it is.” 

The demon felt a growl of some kind rise up his throat. 

“Oh, you want me to beg?”

“I wouldn’t say /beg/. I want you to show some patience for a while. If you’re good, you’ll be rewarded. Understood?” 

The was a slight pause. 

“That sounds suspiciously like begging.”

“And you sound suspiciously like you’re needy enough to do it.” 

Crowley was almost surprised at this new version of Aziraphale. Part of him hated it outright, and the other was truly, truly in love with him. 

“Filthy sinner,” Crowley said, shimmying his hips like a snake. A smile was printed widely on his face. 

“If I had asked for a rat I’d go crawling back to the Black Death,” Aziraphale replied, standing up. Crowley huffed. His companion gave him a side-eye glance with a raised eyebrow.  
He shut up. 

The demon didn’t know what he’d signed up for behind that bush. 

When his lover teased him relentlessly he couldn’t do anything. Aziraphale living with him was a bittersweet blessing. 

When he began to run his finger over the rim of his wine glass while staring idly at Crowley, the latter /swore/ he could feel his heart give way a little. 

When turning past the bedroom, Crowley’s knees shook when the angel ran a finger lightly against the small of his back. 

Aziraphale gently (but with plenty of urgency) tugging Crowley’s coat cuffs under the dinner table was almost the last straw on the severely broken back of the camel. 

So when Aziraphale and him retired to their bedroom, Crowley groaned loudly and collapsed onto the bed. The angel laughed and fell down next to him. 

“I’m bloody exhausted,” Crowley said, muffled by the bedsheets. 

“Too exhausted, or...?” Aziraphale trailed off. The taller of the two shot up like a rocket. 

“Absolutely not!” He had a rather stupid smile on his face, a face fit for a man ready to be rewarded for all his hard work. His companion chuckled, sitting up a little and positioning himself so that his feet dangled slightly over the edge of the bed.

“Go on then, my dear boy.” 

Crowley flipped himself on top of Aziraphale, straddling him. He decided not to take his time. 

He hastily unbuttoned the angel’s shirt, kissing the skin with each button undone. When his shirt was open, Crowley let himself go a little further. 

He crashed his lips into his lover’s with absolute abandon, hands on either side of his waist. The ethereal being below him threw his hands into Crowley’s hair, running through it like a fish in water. 

“Have you been restraining /yourself/?” Crowley laughed when they pulled away. 

“It was a bad idea, I’ve been waiting for this for far too long,” Aziraphale admitted quickly. Crowley smirked slightly before throwing him back onto the bed and kissing him quite senseless.


End file.
